


Inexplicable

by ChildOfSolaces_Trainee (Gaysby)



Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Bravo - Fandom, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/ChildOfSolaces_Trainee
Summary: Jack decides love is simply inexplicable.
Relationships: Johnny Bravo/Samurai Jack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Dialogues Only

**Author's Note:**

> _**♩ ♪ ♫ ♬ I want fabulous, that is my simple request....♩ ♪ ♫ ♬** _

"Uh... I can explain."

"Young Suzy was right, you can be quite weird sometimes. But I love you anyway, Mr. Johnny Bravo."


	2. with Narrative context

Jack sighed as he walked up the steps going up to his shared flat with Johnny.

It had been such a busy day at work, the Asian figured this would warrant what Johnny would say a 'bad day.' Although that didn't particularly it, either. Jack enjoyed his job, it always felt fulfilling for him to educate youngsters and refine their martial arts techniques. Plus, it was the way he met his current boyfriend, Johnny Bravo whom he now has private sessions with in the comfort of their own place because for some reasons, the young tykes can't help but gang up on him too much for either them to maintain their focus.

That brought the smile back to his lips, as any thought about the blond was wont to do. He still found it strange, how it turned out. One day, Johnny was just his newest student and the oldest one he's ever got, he noted, then next they became fast friends. And in the span of a couple of months, boyfriends. Much as Jack kept looking back, he has yet to fully fathom how it happened. Johnny's youngest friend(?), a certain redhead, had phrased it the first time they announced their relationship to their friends and family.

_"Well, that was unexpected."_

_"What're ya trying to say, twerp?"_

_"You're a weirdo, Johnny. For someone to not only put up with that... Anyway, congrats I guess."_

Jack chuckled at the memory, acknowledging the truth in that. After all, there was truth in those words. Additionally, it should be said that Johnny and he had almost nothing in common. Sure, there was karate but Johnny had to him before that he only did it to try and impress the ladies. And when they got together, the blond only kept at it as a way to bond with Jack.

It should also be said that, more often than not, their sessions led to 'not-so-karate' activities as oppose to bed room type ones.

He was broken out of his reverie when, not even opening the door to their apartment, Jack could already hear the blare of music. Raising a brow because it was one he's never heard before, he inserted his key in to open the door.

Only to find Johnny clad in the pink Gi, the same one from that mishap the first time he and Johnny chanced upon each other in a laundromat on Jack's day off. And he was singing along to whatever music video was shown on TV.

_**♩ ♪ ♫ ♬ I want fabulous, that is my simple request....♩ ♪ ♫ ♬** _

Johnny was horribly off key, especially considering the singer was female and pitch was much high than his blond was able to reach. It was as endearing as it was amusing. Jack couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Johnny, in turn, froze. He grabbed the remote to pause the DVD player, turning to his Asian lover looking very much chagrined.

"Uh... I can explain."

"Young Suzy was right, you can be quite weird sometimes." Jack hummed, taking strides towards the muscular oof to wrap his arms around his neck. "But I love you anyway, Mr. Johnny Bravo."

Johnny groaned, but didn't hesitate to place his largers hands on Jack's waist. "Speaking of the brat, please do not tell her I actually got into those damned silly movies she lent me." he begged. "I'd lose my dignity, and fifty bucks."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Johnny grinned, and to show his appreciation, pulled him in for a kiss...

Leading to those aforementioned bedroom activities.


End file.
